


Legendary Ghosts

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Amaya too, Established Relationship, Ghosts, M/M, Mick Rory Defense Squad, Nate Heywood because he gets yelled at by an ouija board, Ouija Board, Protective Leonard Snart, everyone is about to get wrecked by ghost len, len's ghost has had enough of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: While stuck in the temporal zone Ray finds an ouija board and the Legends decide to have a little fun, what they don't count on is a lecture from beyond the grave.





	

“Hey guys look what I found,” Ray says pulling out an Ouija board. All the Legends look up from their respective tasks and stare at the object in his hands.

 

“Why do you have an Ouija board Haircut?” Mick asks looking up from his heat gun.

 

“I thought it would be a cool thing to do to pass the time, since we're stuck in the temporal zone for a while.”

 

“So you're bored and the first thing you think to do is mess with ghosts?” Jax asks incredulously.

 

“Well do you have any better ideas? If so I would love to hear them,” Ray says shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Actually I do, it's called anything but that. Have you not seen any horror movie? This is the part where the stupid people mess with something they shouldn't,” Jax says.

 

"Awwww, come on Jax. What’s the worst that could happen?” Ray asks opening the box and putting the board down.

 

“Well we could end up dying, having to fight ghosts, or zombies again, one of us could end up summoning demons or witches,” Jax responds moving as far from the board as possible.

 

“Jefferson, please tell me you don't believe in that sort of thing,” Stein says looking up from his book.

 

“Look Grey, I'm not messing with the other side. If they want to that's fine but leave me out of it. I'm not going to be around when they accidentally summon a demon or something.”

 

“Yes Jax, because we are totally going to summon Satan with a $20 toy from Toys R Us,” Sara says going to stand by Ray.

 

“That's what people always say right before the thing that they said wouldn't happen happens, so I'm going to sit right here and watch you guys make idiots out of yourselves, and if you accidentally summon Satan, I'll be the first one off this ship,” Jax says making Mick laugh.

 

“Come on Jax, no one has died while on this ship and I doubt a ghost is going to travel all the way to the temporal zone just to answer a bunch of dumb questions from a bunch of idiots,” Mick says taking a swig from his beer bottle.

 

“Mr. Rory I believe you should be the last person to be making comments about other people's intelligence,” Stein says and Mick falls silent.

 

“Okay I think we finally have the board setup,” Ray says from beside Sara and Amaya, who it comes to help them while the others were busy talking to Jax.

 

Nate, Amaya, Sara, Ray, Mick, and Stein all sit around the table where the board had been set up. Jax sighs and goes and sits next to Stein and Mick.

 

Ray clears his throat and says, “Hello, we wish to communicate with those departed if you can hear us please respond.”

 

Slowly the planchette moves toward the word ‘Hello’ making Jax groan and Stein’s mouth to fall open in shock, and murmur, “astonishing.”

 

“May we know who we are speaking with?” Ray asks.

 

Slowly the planchette moves.

 

WHO DO YOU THINK BOY SCOUT

 

“Snart!” Everyone shouts at once. Even Mick who is looking like he's going to faint.

 

WHY IS EVERYONE ACTING LIKE THEY'VE JUST SEEN A GHOST

 

Everyone stops dead and Mick starts laughing and they all look at him, and he says, “even in death your dorky ass can't resist puns.”

 

WHAT CAN I SAY? I'LL BE MAKING PUNS UNTIL I'M IN MY GRAVE

 

Mick snorts and Jax says, “how do we know that's really Snart?”

 

HAVE MICK ASK ME A QUESTION THAT ONLY I WOULD KNOW

 

“I doubt Mr. Rory possesses the intelligence to ask a question complex enough to ascertain this spirit's identity. Perhaps Captain Lance should do it,” Stein says and the planchette thwacks him in the side of the head.

 

OF COURSE BECAUSE SOMEONE I'VE KNOWN FOR ABOUT SIX MONTHS KNOWS MORE ABOUT ME THAN SOMEONE WHO'S KNOWN ME FOR THIRTY YEARS

 

“I…I...I”

 

MICK ASK ME A QUESTION

 

“What did you slip into my pocket before the explosion?”

 

MY WEDDING RING, AND THE MEMENTO OF OUR FIRST JOB TOGETHER

 

“Wait wedding ring? You're married? To whom?” Stein asks recovering from the shock of being hit by a ghost.

 

WHO ON EARTH DO YOU THINK

 

“You and Mr. Rory are married?”

 

DING DING DING

 

“Why did you never tell us?”

 

DO WE LOOK LIKE WE CARE ABOUT WHO KNOWS WE'RE MARRIED 

 

“Well no, but I thought we were a team?”

 

HA HA I DON'T SEE YOU TREATING MICK LIKE PART OF THE TEAM

 

“What do you mean?”

 

I'M SO GLAD YOU ASKED BECAUSE I'VE BEEN KEEPING A LIST AND I WANT NO INTERRUPTIONS UNDERSTOOD

 

All the legends nod.

 

OKAY LET'S START WITH THE FACT THAT YOU ALL SEEM TO FORGET THAT MICK HAS MORE TIME TRAVEL EXPERIENCE THAN ALL OF US COMBINED AND WHO HAS FLOWN HIS OWN SHIP BUT WHEN IT'S TIME TO CHOOSE A NEW CAPTAIN YOU PICK SARA WHO HAS AS MUCH TIME TRAVEL EXPERIENCE AS ANY OF US ASIDE FROM MICK AND RIP AND WHO HAS ONLY FLOWN THE SHIP ONCE OR TWICE BEFORE NOW I UNDERSTAND THAT MICK IS NOT AS COOL HEADED AS SARA IS IN A CRISIS SO HAVE THEM BE CO CAPTAINS OR SOMETHING

 

Everyone looks at Sara and Mick, who are starting at the book in shock.

 

“I'm sorry, we all seemed to have forgotten that Mr. Rory is able to fly the ship,” Stein says.

 

I DON'T SEE HOW AFTER ALL HE IS THE SOLE REASON YOU AREN'T STILL TRAPPED IN THE TIME PERIODS RIP CHOSE

 

“Hey! I helped!” Nate says indignantly, and the planchette thwacks him.

 

CAN YOU FLY THE SHIP PRETTY BOY?

 

“Um, no.”

 

THEN MICK IS THE ONLY REASON THEY ARE BACK ON THE SHIP, GIDEON COULD EASILY HAVE TRACKED THEM ALL DOWN

 

“But, I'm the reason Mick woke up. If Mr. Queen and I hadn't could the ship…”

 

GIDEON WAS SET ON A TIMER TO WAKE MICK UP TEN MINUTES AFTER YOU AND QUEEN ARRIVED

 

“Oh…” Nate says quietly.

 

“Look pretty boy, even if all that stuff is true, and it probably is, you made things much easier, trust me I didn't even think Gideon was functioning so I wouldn't have tried her meaning I wouldn't have found the team as quickly,” Mick says and Nate smiles.

 

OKAY OKAY OKAY NATE ISN'T ALL BAD BUT I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH HIM, BOY SCOUT AND SARA

 

All three look up wide eyed as the planchette thwacks Ray and softly hits Sara and Mick laughs because even as a ghost Snart can't bring himself to actively try to hit a woman.

 

YELLING NOT IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONE TO NOTIFY MICK ABOUT A MISSION DID WE ALL DEAGE BACK TO ELEMENTARY SCHOOL I GET THAT MICK HAS STRONG FEELINGS ABOUT CERTAIN TIME PERIODS BECAUSE OF PEOPLE WHO DOMINATED THE TIME LIKE NAZIS OR CONFEDERATES BUT WHAT EXACTLY IS HE GOING TO DO TO YOU NOTHING HE'S GOING TO GRUMBLE A MOMENT AND THEN RELAX AFTER HE GETS TO BURN A COUPLE OF MEMBERS OF THE AFOREMENTIONED DOMINANT GROUP

 

Ray, Sara and Nate all look down guiltily. The planchette floats up and thwacks Stein and Jax.

 

“Ow, what was that for?” Jax asks.

 

THAT'S FOR ALL THE JABS YOU'VE MADE ABOUT HIS INTELLIGENCE NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOU WOULD BE BEHEADED RIGHT NOW IF IT WEREN'T FOR MICK?

 

“They're just jokes,” Jax says.

 

DOES MICK LAUGH AT THEM

 

“Well no,” Jax mutters.

 

THEN THAT'S NOT A JOKE THAT'S BULLYING AND I SWEAR IF YOU DO IT AGAIN I WILL HAUNT YOU BOTH UNTIL YOU DIE AND HAUNT YOUR GHOSTS AND STEIN ACCORDING TO EINSTEIN YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON TO BE CRITIQUING PEOPLE'S INTELLIGENCE, DIDN'T HE CALL YOU STUPID AND IMPLY MICK WAS SMARTER THAN YOU

 

“Well yes,” Stein admits. The planchette moves and taps Amaya.

 

MY PARTNER IS NOT AN ANIMAL THAT NEEDS TO BE TAMED I DON'T CARE IF THAT'S WHAT HE SAYS OR THINKS OR ACTS LIKE HE HAS A MENTAL DISORDER AND OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL I LET SOMEONE FROM THE FORTIES ATTEMPT TO TREAT HIM BECAUSE THE FORTIES TREAT PEOPLE WITH MENTAL DISORDERS HORRIBLY AND I WILL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO MICK THAT THE FORTIES CONSIDERED OKAY

 

Amaya stares at the board, “I am a warrior from the tribe…” 

 

I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE OR WHERE YOU'RE FROM YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE LAST PERSON WHO SHOULD TRY TO TREAT MICK'S MENTAL ILLNESS DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR

 

Amaya nods. The planchette rises and thwacks Mick.

 

CALL YOURSELF AN ANIMAL AGAIN AND WHEN WE FINALLY GO BACK HOME I WILL USE MY GHOST POWERS TO MESS WITH NETFLIX SO ALL YOU CAN WATCH ARE ANIMAL DOCUMENTARIES DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR

 

Mick nods wide eyed, leave it to Snart to find the absolute worst punishment he can inflict from beyond the grave.

 

GOOD ALSO DON'T LET THEM TREAT YOU LIKE DIRT THEY ARE NOT PERFECT THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ANYBODY UNDERSTAND

 

“Yeah boss, I understand,” Mick says smiling a little.

 

GOOD AND FOR THE REST OF YOU GET DOWN FROM YOUR DAMN PEDESTALS NONE OF YOU ARE PERFECT OR BETTER OR WORSE THAN ANYBODY ELSE I DID NOT DIE SO THAT YOU COULD TREAT MY HUSBAND LIKE TRASH GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER

 

The team nods and the planchette goes still.

 

“Can I just say thank goodness none of us are grammar Nazis otherwise every other sentence would have comments,” Ray says and the planchette flies into his cup of coffee, knocking it over and spilling onto his lap.

 

KIND OF HARD TO BE GRAMMATICALLY CORRECT WHEN THERE ARE NO PERIODS, COMMAS, QUESTION MARKS OR EXCLAMATION MARKS ON THE BOARD

 

“Right, sorry I didn't notice that,” Ray says heading off to change his pants as the planchette goes still. 

 

They others wait a moment more before going over to Mick and apologizing before going their separate ways before dinner.

 

Mick smiles it's not perfect, but it's a start and he feels better than he has since the explosion.

 

And if the Ouija board finds its way into Mick's room, that's nobody's business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> When Len speaks I leave out punctuation because there are no markings for that on an ouija board. I hope you like it. Come say hi on tumblr my name is hotforcaptaincold.


End file.
